totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Lektury? Nie, to nie dla mnie.
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 4. ---- Piwnica(impreza) Millie:(pokój zwierzeń)''Cóż,odpadła Maddie,moja sojuszniczka,ale sama była sobie winna zaufała osobie,która na to zaufanie nie zasłużyła.Trudno,gra toczy się dalej... '''Rafael: '''Widać,że też nie masz dobrego chumoru Millie, co?Ja też szkoda mi Maddie pewnie ten pajac Vince wszystko sobie zaplanował. Teraz wszyscy sie dowiedza jakie z niego bydle ! >:( '''Millie:'Szczerze? Mam to gdzieś, Maddie głupio zrobiła, że zaufała Vince'owi i za to zapłaciła. Teraz musimy zadbać o to żeby nasza dobra passa się utrzymała. Ostatecznie mam paru kandydatów to wywalenia z naszej drużyny. Rafael: 'Dokładnie. Ważne,że nasza dwójka tu jescze jest ! A co do wywalenia to ... ''Rafael spojrzał na Angele i Kennetha. 'Millie:'Jeśli się troche postaramy to nie będziemy musieli nikogo wywalać. Drętwa ta impreza...Wracam do pokoju, chcę się wyspać na jutrzejsze zadanie. Tobie radzę to samo. Millie poszła po schodach na góre. Rafael także poszedł do swojego pokoju. Do piwnicy wkroczyła JoJo. '''JoJo: Ludzie, ludzie! Czas na imprezę! Okazało się, że nikogo tu nie ma. xD JoJo: 'Bawicie się beze mnie? :c ''Westchnięcie. '''JoJo: To ja idę do Chrisiaka, baaay. <3 Wybiegła. Angelika przyszła zobaczyła pustki i stanęła w kąciku. '' Pokoje drużynowe II Piętro ''W pokoju m w casie nocy Vince siadł sobie przy oknie . '' '''Vince : '''Maddie .. ''Smutno patrzył w stronę księżyca .. Vince : Czuję się winny .. ostatniego dnia .. Vince ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : 'Nah .. ludzie nas przyłapali i przez to jest winna ? Przeze mnie odpadła ? Ludzie z zazdrości są .. okrutni . Było nam dobrze , tyle nas łączyło ... ale jednak zostaliśmy rozdzielenii . ''Spoglądał smutny na wichurę oraz grzmoty. Nie mógł znieść tego widoku i wstał . Nagle coś zielonego spadło mu na głowę i natychmiast to odrzucił . Po przegranym zadaniu w którym się starał jego drużyna wylądowała w nieprzyjemnej części akademika . Zmęczony i zdołowany , położył się na swoim łóżku i zaczął pisać , pisał i odłożył swój zeszyt z wierszami w skrytce obok . Przykrył się i przez dłuższą chwilę leżał próbując nie myśleć . '' ''Catherine wróciła z łazienki. Wiedziała że jednej osobie w jej drużynie jest smutno. Po części, czuła się winna. '''Catherine(Pokój Zwierzeń): ''Czuję się winna! -(zaczęła płakać)- czemu po cholerę zrobiłam tak jak reszta?! Czuję się okropnie, czuję się że równocześnie zabiłam Vince'a! I jego gorący romansik! ;_; Jak mogłam! Muszę go niedługo przeprosić bo sama w sobie się zamknę za ten karygodny czyn ;( ''Usiadła gdzieś z boku. W koncie siedząc i tak sobie myśląć. '' ''Nagle Vince usłyszła płacz. Wstał i podszedł zobaczyć . Zobaczył zapłakaną Catherine siedzącą w koncie xDD Vince : 'Cat ? To ty ? ''Podszedł do niej . '' '''Vince : '''Też ci jest smutno ? ''Catherine wytarła łzy. '''Catherine: T-tak. jest mi źle.. B-bo.. Zagłosowałam na Maddie! ;C. Nie chciałam! Nie! Nie wiedziałam co robię. Boję się.. Na prawdę cię przepraszam. Widziałam że tobie na niej zależy.. Vince : '''Mnie też jest smutno i teraz tworzyć nie mogę . Nie przejmuj się , sam nie mogłem się zdecydować na kogo zagłosować .. to była trudna decyzja .. '''Catherine: Mogłeś na mnie.. Chciałabym żebyście byli szczęśliwi... Wszyscy myślą że jestem taką słodką idiotką.. w rzeczywistości jestem kimś innym. Choć z naiwnością się zgodzę bo jestem naiwna. Nie potrzebuje tego programu bo po prostu nie przyszłam tu po nic tylko po przyjaciół.. a teraz straciłam jednego.. Tworzyć nie możesz? To moja wina. Zaczęła lekko popłakiwać. Vince : To absolutnie nie twoja wina. Połączyłem się z Maddie wyjątkową więzią , ale jest powiedzenie Skoro kogoś kochasz , podaruj mu wolność , a jeśli wróci to znaczy , że kocha cię prawdziwą miłością . Catherine: Na serio? Otarła łzy. Przytuliła Vince'a Catherine: Jesteś moim prawdziwym przyjacielem.. No ale cóż.. Wstała, wzięła swój pamiętniczek. Catherine: Trzeba coś poradzić na twoją blokadę ^^. Vince : Więc pokażesz co tam napisałaś ? Położył rękę przy swoim sercu . '' '''Vince ; '''Będzie mi naprawdę miło coś usłyszeć pięknego z twoich ust , '''Catherine:' Eh.. nie lubię czytać.. wolę jak ktoś odczytuje za mnie ^^. Wyrywa kartkę i podaje Vince'owi. Bteh do nich podeszła i zniszczyła wszystkie kartki. Bteh: Do jasnej k*rwa cholery! Bachory w Afryce umierają w wy się takimi g*wnami jak eliminacja jakieś dz*wki przejmujecie?! Vince : 'Dla mnie ona nią nie była .. choć miałem wrażenie że przy niej straciłbym dziewictwo . ''Westchnął i spoglądał na Catherine. Do pokoju weszła Aisha. '''Aisha: '''Przestańcie tak smutać! Na pocieszenie ukradłam wam trochę żarcia z tej "imprezy" w piwnicy. ^^ I tak by tego wszystkiego nie zjedli. '''Vince : Impreza ? Jesli był tam Rafael to pewnie spłoszył wszystkich samą swoja twarzą .. Podszedł i wziął jeden smakołyk. '' '''Vince : '''Może na coś się skuszę , nie ma sensu ciągle się użalać . Trzeba żyć przyszłością , nie przeszłością . ''Bteh przysiadła sie bliżej do Vince. Bteh: Wiesz... Zawsze możesz stracić dziewictwo ze mną! Vince : 'Cóż .. to trochę mnei zaszokowało . '''Vince ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : '''To bardzo szokujące .. Bteh nie przeklnęła ? Czuję , że chyba pozytywnie działam na ludzi . ''Podszedł do dziewczyny porpawiając swoje włosy . '' '''Vince : '''A to nie bedzie za duży krok ? Wprawdzie pocałowałem ciebie , ale to za szybko się toczy. A dziewictwo może być skarbem każdego , a pierwszy raz powinien być wyjątkowy . No i to trudna decyzja. Zadanie '''Chris: '''Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie związane z jakże kochanymi przez wszystkich lekturami szkolnymi. Przedstawicie scenki. Oto przydziały: *'Kujoni: ''J.R.R. Tolkien - "Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem" - Scena ataku pająków na kompanię'' *'Imprezowicze: 'W. Szekspir - "Romeo i Julia" - scena balkonowa. Scena balkonowa Romea i Julii autorstwa Imprezowiczów W scenie występują : Aisha jako Impezowa Julia Vince jako Luzak Romeo Catherine jako Koleżanka na melanżu w wieży Julii , która się trochę podoba Romeowi Vice pali sobie fajkę ubrany w złoty frak , na balkonie stoi nawalona Aisha. Podchodzi doniej lekko zadymiony i rozpoczyna swoje zaloty. Vince : Siema młoda, tak se myślałem, chodź się chajtniemy, będą jaja jak się starzy dowiedzą! Aisha : '''Ależ mości rycerzu, toć pierwsze to nasze spotkanie, powinno być chwilą wzniosłą, tętniąca emocją! Może jakąś balladę zaśpiewaj! Poemat? Sonecik? Fraszkę jakąś? Cokolwiek! ''Burknął coś pod nosem. '' '''Vince: '''Jakoś nie mam weny. '''Aisha: Ależ Romeo! Vince: 'No dobra. Wierszyk. Może być? ''Klęka przed Aishą , wyciągając swoją fajkę. '' '''Vince: '''Stoję nad kałużą, a ta kałuża jest taka duża, bo przed chwilą była burza, a gdy jest burza to niebo się zachmurza i pada deszcz i stąd ta kałuża. '''Aisha: '''E...e...e... Pięknie, jakiś ty liryczny, romantyczny, sympatyczny. E... wzruszyłam się! '''Vince: '''Nie łam się lala, przełam się! Musze pogadać z tą stara bździągwą co cię niańczy, kopsnij się po nią. ''Aisha wychodzi i prawie kona, i nagle wchodzi Catherine zapijaczona współlokatorka. '''Catherine: '''Czegóż chcesz od nas o panie, nieszczęście ściągasz jak na zawołanie. Lecz z tego co słyszałam, miłość cię przygnała ''Ledwo się dziewczyna obręczy od balkonu złapała. '' '''Catherine: Więc może zmieni swoje przekonania co do tego, która z panien chce, i wybierze mnie! Pada z balkonu w ramiona Vince’a ze słowami: och, mdleję! Vince łapie Catherine Catherine: Och, dotyka mnie, przechodzą mnie dreszcze, ach rób tak jeszcze , jeszcze! Vince: 'O! Zemdlała, nie mam siły jej trzymać. ''Upuszcza Catherine w kałużę która inspiracją wiersza się stała. '' ''Catherine próbuje się podnieść, otrząsa się powoli i zaczyna od nowa: '''Catherine: Och, jakiś ty silny panie, będę pamiętać twe twarde, męskie... ramię. Vince: 'Słuchaj kotuś, Chcę się chajtnąć z Aishą. Kopsnij się jutro do księdza, obliczymy koszty ślubu. '''Catherine: '''Wielka twa miłość dla tej panny, czy ty tam będziesz? Czy się spotkamy? '''Vince: '''Ja będę palił jointy i jeździł na desce '''Catherine: ' Ach szkoda, znaczy się … dobrze. Z radością przyjdę ustalić ślub . I wten pojawił się błysk w oku. 'Catherine : '''Albo wasz pogrzeb. ''Dziewczyna wesoło na haju się roześmiała. '''Vince : Spoko , Nara! Tak Vince jako Romeo przedstawiony spadł na dół prosto w krzaczory. Catherine z Aishą w wieży została i nie wiadomo jak impreza długo u nich trwała. '' Scena jakaś tam.. W każdym razie ważne, że to robota Kujonów ''Droga przez Mroczną Puszczę była wyjątkowo wąska i trudna. Millie, JoJo, Rafael i Kenneth szli gęsiego, zanurzając się w coraz większy mrok. Nagle ujrzeli rzekę, która przecinała drogę. Rafael: Uwaga! JoJo: Co się stałooo? ^^ Rafael: Pamiętajcie, pod żadnym pozorem nie pijcie wody z tej rzeki. JoJo: Spoko. ^^ Rafael: Gdzieś tu powinien być most… Niestety, nigdzie go nie było. JoJo: Chyba go zjadłam. -.- Kenneth: Patrzcie! Tam jest łódź! Wszyscy spojrzeli na miejsce, które wskazywał Kenneth. Rzeczywiście, była tam łódź. Rafael: To nasza szansa! Chodźcie! JoJo: O tak! <3 Pobiegli do łodzi. Szybko wyciągnęli ją z trawy i zaczęli ciągnąć w stronę rzeki. Rafael: Zapraszam! Mamy mało czasu! Wszyscy posłusznie weszli do łodzi. Zaczęła się przeprawa. JoJo: Przepiękna jest ta woda. <3 Rafael: A ni mi się waż, JoJo! JoJo: Oj tam, przecież żartuję. <3 W końcu dotarli na drugi brzeg. Podczas gdy JoJo wychodziła z łodzi, pojawił się jeleń. Rafael: Znowu to samo.. Jeleń kierował się w ich stronę. Rafael wyciągnął łuk i napiął go i wystrzelił, a wtedy JoJo wpadła do wody. Millie: Taa, można się było tego spodziewać. Wszystko wyłowili JoJo, ta jednak, była pogrążona w głębokim śnie. JoJo: Chriss.. Orgazm… Chris.. Ah! Rafael: Niech to się wreszcie skończy! Szli coraz szybciej, ale byli też już bardzo zmęczeni. Kilkakrotnie widzieli tańczące wśród drzew elfy, ale kiedy tylko udało im się do nich zbliżyć, wszystko znikało. JoJo: One tańczą dla mnie. <3 Rafael: 'Chwila, gdzie jest Kenneth? ''Kenneth się zgubił. Próbował szukać swoich przyjaciół, ale nie mógł ich znaleźć. '''Kenneth: Koledzy! Gdzie jesteście? Boję się być tu sam! Nagle poczuł dotknięcie jakiejś lepkiej nici. Okazało się, że to olbrzymi pająk usiłuje go schwytać. Kenneth: Nie dam się pokonać! Wyjął miecz i szybko pokonał przeciwnika. Znalazł dobrą drogę i powędrował lasem. W pewnej chwili usłyszał rozmowę pająków, z której wynikało, że uwięziły wszystkie krasnoludy. Kenneth: Przecież mam pierścień.. Muszę to zrobić, muszę! Mam plan! Założył go. Nazbierał kamyków i zaczął nimi rzucać w pająki, aby odciągnąć je od skrępowanych pajęczyną towarzyszy. Kenneth: To działa! Potem szybko wszedł na drzewo i zaczął uwalniać krasnoludy. Następnie wszyscy walczyli z pająkami. Nawet JoJo, którą udało się dobudzić. JoJo: Nie jesteście rushowe, akysz! Millie: JoJo, świetnie sobie radzisz! JoJo: Wiem, będzie obiadek. <3 W końcu wszystkim udało się uwolnić. Po długim marszu, w końcu znaleźli dobre schronienie. Millie: Skąd to masz? Kto ci to dał? Kenneth: Pierścień? Znalazłem. JoJo: Dasz mi gooo? Jest rushowy. <3 Kenneth: Jasne? Jeżeli nie zrobisz sobie krzywdy... JoJo zaczęła się bawić pierścieniem. JoJo: '''Pojawiam się i znikam, i znikam.. <3 '''Millie: Chwila. A gdzie jest Rafael? Wszyscy: RAFAEL?!! To be continued… 'Chris: '''No no, gratuluję. WYGRALIŚCIE - Imprezowicze, kolejna wasza Ceremonia! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Klucze otrzymują: *Vince *Aisha A ostatni klucz wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BTEH! Odpada Cat! '''Catherine: '(możesz uzupełnić wypowiedź) 'Chris: '''Catherine, wyjdź i odjedź autobusem. ''Wykonuje polecenie Chrisa. '''Chris: '''To tyle na dziś! Zapraszam was na kolejne odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki! ---- Uwaga. Nie zostały zebrane wszystkie głosy, ponieważ te zebrane stanowiły większość, pozostałe nie wpłynęły by na ostateczny wynik. Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki